


【纲云】零

by Yoruya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoruya/pseuds/Yoruya
Summary: 4年半以前写的文，首发于贴吧，Lofter也贴过链接，但是贴吧开始删帖子后这篇文也被削得七零八落。虽然过了这么久已经不写KHR了，但是看到现在2718的坑比我当时在的时候热闹多了还是感觉挺开心的。这篇是我写过的270180里自己最喜欢的一篇，所以即便是过了那么久还是私心有其他喜欢这个CP的人可以看到。希望还没有看过的大家喜欢:)
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【纲云】零

**Author's Note:**

> 4年半以前写的文，首发于贴吧，Lofter也贴过链接，但是贴吧开始删帖子后这篇文也被削得七零八落。  
虽然过了这么久已经不写KHR了，但是看到现在2718的坑比我当时在的时候热闹多了还是感觉挺开心的。  
这篇是我写过的270180里自己最喜欢的一篇，所以即便是过了那么久还是私心有其他喜欢这个CP的人可以看到。  
希望还没有看过的大家喜欢:)

【0】  
——你什么时候才能舍弃你的那份天真？

沢田纲吉在与巴利安争夺彭格列指环的时候记得他被很多人问过这个问题，次数多到以至于最后他甚至认为初中的自己能战胜Xanxus，靠的只不过是自己的伙伴和侥幸罢了。于是他在那日与大家的庆祝之后忍不住去讨教里包恩一个他不懂的事情：

“怎么样才能成为一个成熟的人？”

当时的里包恩站在他肩头，用列恩变成的手枪推了推帽檐，然后笑了。

他说，“从你不再问这种问题开始。”

【1】  
十月的并盛町早已不再如夏天般炎热，深秋的风一点一点钻进人们的衣服中，秋高气爽之余，不免也感到了些寒冷。

沢田纲吉心惊胆战地坐在教室里，等着理科老师根津先生的到来——那是个相当不好搞的老师，初中的时候因为自己的理科成绩全校垫底而差点被那老师找各种理由退学，没想到孽缘是可以继续的：当沢田纲吉升入了并盛高中，才发现根津老师也被调到了并盛高中部，还要继续担任自己的数学老师。

光是想到这里，沢田纲吉就觉得很悲惨了，再看看他开学后第一次数学测试发卷下来卷子上那个巨大的“36”，就知道根津老师绝对不会放过借此让他出丑的机会。

“下一题……嗯，假设中村同学即将面临十个岔路口，在第一个岔路口有3种路径，第二个有4种路径，第三个有……”根津老师站在讲台上念着题目，台下的同学都因为到了下午的缘故开始打哈欠，“……那么，这样的情况下，有多大的可能性，中村同学会在所有的岔路口都走错路呢？哦！！这一题，似乎是这次数学统考选择题里面错误率最高的一道啊！！”根津为了吸引大家的注意力，特意放大了音量，“沢田纲吉，来说说你的答案。”

这种类似于故意的嘲讽让纲吉心里一颤，手忙脚乱地翻到这一题，看着那一面满满的红叉中屹立着的一个对勾，他就像是找到了救星一样，赶忙报上答案：“选……选C！”

根津突然爆发出一阵大笑，可低头看了看自己手中的标准答案后，却突然停止了笑声。

那答案，与沢田纲吉所给出来的一模一样。

虽然不排除对方有猜的可能，但是此时的根津却没有了嘲讽学生的理由。他挥了挥手，快速地讲完了那题。纲吉坐在台下松了一口气——要知道，他几乎全部都不会做的二十道选择题，只蒙对了四题，而那题恰好就在其中的几率也真是小得可怕。他暗暗地感叹神终于帮了他一回，也懒得去听根津解释那道题的做法，便歪过头看着窗外继续开小差。

冷空气快要来了，窗外的树叶被风吹得沙沙作响，沢田纲吉抬头看了看并盛高中对面的那栋旧楼——那是他呆了三年的并盛初中，依然是一个没有什么饰品的老楼，在慢慢旅游业发达起来的并盛町里显得有点陈旧。他隔着小街遥望着坐在并盛中学顶楼的那个人，那个黑发的少年，似乎每天都过着一样的生活，在沢田纲吉从并盛初中升到高中后，依然留在那里，在渐晚的天色中，站在最高处拉紧了披在身上的衣服。

【2】  
他。

沢田纲吉心里念叨着。

从国中初见云雀恭弥，到后来与他并肩作战，沢田纲吉心里对于他“老土”的这个印象几乎是没有什么改变的，而云雀自知纲吉认为他老土，也却没有做出什么改变，到了二十多岁了，依然拿着并盛中学的校歌做手机铃声，出门的时候还是只穿西装，没有便服，甚至连西服上的装饰、搭配也从来一成不变，最可怕的莫过于他的心——他从来不告诉别人他在想什么，但他在想的东西似乎又没有变过。

唯独这一点让过去的沢田纲吉觉得很可怕，当然也只是过去的他，现在的沢田纲吉经历了好几次大战，早已成为了站在世界巅峰的男人，只有别人恐惧他的份儿。

他坐在彭格列宴会厅的最中央，享受着专门从维也纳请来的乐队为他的演奏——其实他并没有那么喜欢音乐，像他这么忙碌的人多半都是没有闲心停下人生的。但今天不同，这是他25岁的生日。

他笑着接过一个女侍者为他递过的酒杯，无比温柔地对那个女孩儿应了一句谢谢，让那个从来没见过彭格列首领的女孩儿一下子羞红了脸。

回忆着过去，偶尔他也觉得自己以前挺好笑的。那样的不自信还真不像是现在的自己会做出来的事情。

不过发生了改变的似乎也不占多数，生日宴快结束的时候他往角落里望了望，那边站着的云雀似乎因为有些头晕的缘故一直站在阴暗处不肯出来。了平走过来跟他解释说，大概是出于礼貌刚才喝了一杯香槟，就变成这样了。

——果然跟草壁先生说得一样啊，不胜酒量一杯倒。

“他有点儿喝醉了，你们先走吧？”沢田纲吉扶住云雀的手臂，等着其他守护者都听话走开后把他拉到凳子上，揉了揉他的头发。

“云雀，醒一醒，该去检查风纪了。”他坐在云雀的旁边平视着那人的眼睛，那双平日充满了凌厉的丹凤眼此时倒是有点不知聚焦在何处，纲吉觉得喝醉了的他和平时太不一样，便忍不住调侃了他几句——尽管现在的沢田纲吉已经谁也不怕了，但他还是不想给自己惹多大麻烦，要是让他的云守感到尴尬了，死的虽然不是他，但会是彭格列的各种器具以及他的钱。

“嗯？”云雀听到风纪这两个字抬起头盯着沢田纲吉的眼睛，却突然像是发现了什么宝物一样。他的眼睛突然亮了起来，整个人摔到了纲吉面前，如同一个虔诚的教徒跪在自己的教父面前寻求人生的真理一样。

他突然解开沢田纲吉腰间的皮带和长裤，忽然觉得一件件脱太过麻烦，索性一下子把对方下半身的遮盖全部脱下。跪在沢田纲吉的分身前，环住他的腰，云雀忽然笑了，仰着下巴舔了下嘴唇：“我要榨干你，沢田纲吉。”凤目上挑。姿势要命地性感。

——这人在说什么啊？沢田纲吉心想，他不会真的发酒疯要乱来了吧？

他突然，低下头埋到沢田的腿间，细细舔上了那里的分身。

沢田纲吉愣住了。

他恨不得打自己一巴掌来确定眼前的场景是否属实——那个高傲得不得了的云雀恭弥，此时正在用他的，嘴，为自己做着见不得人的事情。他从来没有想象过这种场景，光是看着就已经太过刺激，但是肉体上每一丝温暖都提醒他眼前的事情无比真实，这简直不是人受的。

毒舌狠辣的男人的唇舌此刻正温柔缠绵地包裹着沢田，还飘着一丝丝的酒香。看着腿间男人的黑发让沢田纲吉莫名觉得刺激，腰部感觉到一股强烈的战栗，这种感觉和女人是完全不同的，至少女人的身体内不会有灵活的舌头和细细琢刻的牙齿。

“云雀……云雀，”纲吉想把他往自己的方向拉开，不行，这太过刺激，被舔舐的快感像酷刑一样鞭打在他身上，这样下去他真不知道自己会做出什么来。

但是云雀下一秒就环住他的大腿，让他不能后退，还不禁加快了嘴里舔舐的速度。这种身心双重刺激的快感瞬间淹没了沢田纲吉。这是云雀啊……光是这样想就让内心深处一阵颤栗，沢田纲吉揉了揉云雀的头发，却发现似乎自己也被他传染了醉意一样，彻底把背靠在椅子上休息着。

被呼唤的人一边舔着纲吉分身的顶端，一边用手小心翼翼地来回摩擦着对方分身的底端，不落下任何一个角落。过了一会儿，他突然抬头看向纲吉，正好碰上那低头时清晰可见的橙色眼瞳，他看上去恍恍惚惚的，仿佛是在确认什么似的舌尖顺着上面细细的血管纹路从根部舔到顶端，最后在铃口上稍微上挑了一下。

这样有点妖媚的动作让沢田纲吉差点崩坏防线，他在崩溃的边缘想着云雀是怎样知道这些榨干人的技巧的，这其中最让他受不得的是他的眼神——带点醉意和不自知的妖媚，闪烁的眼神如此耐人寻味，这都是在那个清醒自制的学长眼里完全不可能找到的神色。

可是沢田纲吉毕竟是在位十年了的彭格列十代目，即使在内心已经彻底投降，但是定力极好的他在生理上还是没有一点点松懈，反而在云雀的口中更涨大了一些。

第一次感受到了首领惊人的耐力，云雀却并没有因此妥协，他迷离的眼睛撇了沢田纲吉一眼，差点让对方缴械投降。云雀加快了舌头的速度，嘴唇和性器连结处传出色情的舔吮声，舌尖滑至前端，随后深吸一口气，把嘴里的分身迎合到喉咙最深处，用嘴唇扣紧。翻滚的欲望几乎让人失去理智，没有想到云雀会做到这一步的沢田纲吉在生理和心理的双重刺激下被燃烧的快感一下下冲击着，他人生中从来没有过这么失神慌乱的时刻，浑身上下连手指尖都被云雀挑逗得不住颤抖。

就在沢田纲吉在快感的浪潮里挣扎的时候，一个非常不愉快的问题忽然出现在他的脑海里。

为什么云雀会懂这个？

这个问题好像兜头一盆冷水浇下来，沢田纲吉看着那个孤高的云雀此时舔舐自己的模样，浑身上下无一处不美得让人动情，这个样子……有多少人见到过？他彻底被这个问题激怒了，有股狠劲在胸口熊熊燃烧起来，真不知这是天堂还是地狱。

欲望因为嫉妒和失望而更加怒涨，沢田纲吉抓起云雀额前的碎发，恶狠狠地往自己的欲望深处拉过去，他就像彻底兽化了一样，看着云雀因为忽然被插入深处的欲望而吃痛的表情，看到他眼角发红，漂亮的喉结疑似吞咽的动作时，心底那种混合着痛苦的快感的欲望就被彻底点燃了。

人们都说沢田纲吉是他们所见的最温柔的首领，但他也有心情不好的时候，毕竟他是个人。只是出于没有办法才把最好的一面摆在他人眼前，又或者说，能看到他糟糕的那部分的人，往往是最在意他也最被他在意的人。

在任何地方都完美无缺的人是上帝，不是教父。

这种洪水泛滥一样的的敌意让沢田纲吉在云雀的喉咙深处一直毫不留情的抽插下达到了高潮，他按着云雀的头让他颤抖着嘴唇接下他的精液，然后猛地推开了云雀。看着他不慎往后仰倒撞倒了地板上一瞬间痛苦的表情，脑海里一刹间闪过无数种现在把他压在地上狠狠报复的手法。然而看见他迷茫的眼神胸口却被刺了一刀般清醒过来，一种反胃的嫌弃和变本加厉的在意促使沢田纲吉当即摔门走出了房间没有回头看他一眼。心头升起来的疲累感让他也没有去细想这妒火是为何如此疯狂。

【3】  
如果云雀是一个女人，估计这个时候早就要闹得不可开交，一哭二闹三上吊了。其实有时候纲吉甚至希望他能闹腾一下，但是他就是平静得出奇，就这么直接抹杀了沢田纲吉提起那件事的任何机会。

最近还是一如即往的平静，守护者们在最近的休息期间都较为平和地相处着，特别是那个人--每天都如此，有时在会议室依然像过去一样拿着个本子不知道在记什么，完全不避讳自己的目光。

沢田纲吉看了这幅其乐融融的景象，心里莫名地恨起来。

我一天到晚心神不宁得无法自制，你这个肆事者却是在安安心心地过日子呢。

你倒是说点什么啊。

生气以后纲吉试图说服自己，自己还是幸运的，第一次对于情感的问题如此不知所措时面对的是一个比较淡漠而且无所谓的人……但他还是忍不住去想——那人到底是不记得他生日那天发生了什么，还是他根本就不介意发生这种事情？

在这种挣扎的过程中纲吉无法不心浮气躁，简直是做梦都在诅咒那个见鬼了的生日。

“这一次回日本，有一个比较久的任务，三个月，”里包恩坐在纲吉旁边翻着门外顾问的资料，在例会上提问，“阿纲，你看谁比较有空去一趟？”

“云雀。”沢田纲吉想都没有想就给了里包恩回答，真是天赐良机，他正准备趁这几天避一避风头里包恩就来救场了，想当年拜师的时候他三叩九拜五体投地果然是没有白费的，“况且是回日本，他比较熟悉那里。”

“我后面还有几份报告要写，”云雀的手搭在椅背上，神情十分平静，“任务是你给我的，不记得了吗？”

卒不及防的有点心跳失速，“那个让蓝波去做就好了。”纲吉立马回应道，他恨不得马上堵住云雀的嘴，即使他只说了那么一句话也让他有种被看穿了的恼羞，冷静下来又是那幅有些堂而皇之的表情，心里却生怕再辩驳几句自己就会把心里打的小算盘泄露出去。

听说自己莫名其妙地又多了事情要做，本想偷懒的蓝波睁圆了他惊讶的眼睛，却只被纲吉一句“你还在需要锻炼的时候”打了回来。云雀看着还准备跟纲吉讨价还价的蓝波，思忖了一下，忽然明白了什么似的，眼角眉梢往上一挑，随即马上抓起桌上自己的东西就快步走出了会议室，走的时候门还被突然的风吹得“砰！”的一声紧闭。

“这家伙怎么脾气这么大。”狱寺不满地骂了一句。

沢田纲吉的手暗暗在桌下握成了拳头，看着蓝波抓着头发发牢骚的样子他倒有些羡慕起来——蓝波的烦恼大多是因为随意偷懒的权力减少了，而他的现在权力限于在继续保持微笑和在最在意的人面前发飙之间的选择上。

【4】  
云雀恭弥在黑暗中一路狂奔，密鲁菲奥雷的大部队就在后面，他心里清楚得很就算是作为最强守护者他一个人也难以应付那么多的军队，更何况自己已经连续几天都在作战了，体能的消耗让理智告诉他再战下去也只是无果。他本不是胆小之辈，但也不想白白丧命。

——这里是哪里？

他借着微弱的月光拨开密密的树林，身上被划了很多道伤痕，衣服也破损了许多处，但是他顾不得这些了。凭借小卷的防御能力，大概还能让他撑十分钟，十分钟之内如果找不到暂时躲避的地方，那么他前面所做的一切铺陈都会成为废物。

当他看见眼前那栋破旧的楼房时，没有多想就打开了那扇破烂的玻璃门冲了进去。四周忽然安静下来，大部队搜查的声响在渐渐远去。云雀依然不敢放松警惕，毕竟白兰那边的人也有可能会找到这里。他开始打量四周。从一楼起这里就昏暗得出奇，地板湿滑肮脏得看不出本来的颜色，楼梯塌了一些，破旧的窗帘挂在墙上。他去过的任何地方都不会轻易忘记，而眼前的一切无疑是非常熟悉的景象。

当云雀意识到自己回到了黑曜的时候，角落后面传来“哦呀哦呀”的声音，那个喜爱嘲讽的六道骸双手环抱在胸前，收起了刚才施展幻术骗过追兵的三叉戟，靠着墙壁饶有兴味地看着云雀狼狈的模样。“没想到是稀客啊。”云雀沉默半晌，对着这个多年不见的人也只是简单地交待了自己急需避难所的事实。本以为对方会说点什么来讽刺自己，但是六道骸却笑着答应了，爽朗得出奇。

“你可以去二楼左边的那个房间，”他指着身后的方向，意味深长地说，“我挺喜欢那里。”

云雀也顾不得那么多——他和六道骸之间从来都不需要说那么多，不管是想打起来也好，在战斗中互相传递最重要的资料也好，或者说是面对敌人时背靠背作战。六道骸长了一张欠抽的嘴和脸都是事实，但在危机面前却是一个能信任的人。只是尽管如此，云雀还是忍不住咒骂六道骸当年私自入侵的时候白兰怎么就没干死这个家伙。

出于感谢之恩，云雀也就在心里想了一下，但是当他自己踏进了六道骸口中的二楼左边的房间时，他才真的知道自己完全没有多虑。

很明显那是一个平时空着的房间，里面并不是特别干净，只有一张窄小的单人床，上面的被子枕头都可以看出是挺旧的了。好几年以前睡沙发睡习惯了的云雀并不在意这些，但是考虑到六道骸刚才那句他很喜欢这里，云雀还是觉得这个房间没有那么简单。走进去仔细瞧了瞧床边柜子上摆着的东西，霎时间红了整张脸。

——那是整整一柜子的性玩具，每一个的包装盒上面都清晰地画着露骨的图案和使用方法，让就连对情欲几乎毫无了解的云雀也立马明白了作用，他往后退了几步，跌坐在床上。

“帮你联系到了沢田纲吉，你顺便和他说说你还没死吧。”六道骸走进来，完全没有提到半句这房间里面不可思议的东西，他就是喜欢这样，在别人最惊讶的地方偏偏若无其事。云雀抬手接住他远远掷过来的通讯器，看着他恶劣地笑着走了出去之后，才发现对话已经开始了。在听见那边熟悉的声音时他的心底开始往下沉，疲累的身体开始放松下来，但是精神上却紧张得难以冷静。

“是我，云雀恭弥，密鲁菲奥雷那边的追兵过多，现在我在黑曜。”云雀侧头夹着听筒缓缓躺下来，柔软的床垫让常年不睡床的他有点放松。触到了柜子上摆着的玩具，他忍不住盯着那堆东西出身，竟鬼使神差地拿了一个过来握在手里。那是一个长而粗壮的东西，尾部有点往上翘起，触感类似于人的皮肤，说明书上显示要把这个东西插入后面……他说不清自己身体里莫名的躁动是什么，没有多想，只是稳住气息摁开了开关。

听筒那有了反应，似乎是忽如其来的担心，“你那边现在情况怎样？”

云雀捣鼓着那根突然开始震动的东西的手突然停了下来，他把电话夹在耳边，“不怎样，他们的兵力特别足，不是我一个人可以应付的。”

其实沢田纲吉早已料想到会是这样——密鲁菲奥雷那边收到了彭格列的假消息，误以为草木皆兵，可没想到竟派出了如此庞大的军队，让云雀一时间也应付不来。

“你……在那里怎样了？”沢田纲吉叹了一口气，似乎是怕云雀不耐烦，又补充了一句，“我是说，在骸那边怎么样了？”

天晓得云雀恭弥最经不起别人的关心，他最害怕的就是沢田纲吉来关心他——他甚至感觉那个成为了彭格列的首领的人对每个人都这么关心，对每个人都是这么好，可他对于沢田纲吉却不是如此。

云雀觉得如果真的能成为云也很好，一辈子窝在天空的怀抱里，哪里也不用跑。

他的情感促使着他莫名其妙地把自己被扯破了的西裤脱下来，雪白的大腿赤裸裸地露在小床上——他曾经无数次听那个喝醉酒的并盛校医说过，这种行为叫“做爱”，是专属于相爱的人交融的行为。他听着对面沢田纲吉的声音，回想着曾经自己口中曾包容过的东西，幻想着如果这是他的就好了，如果他们能相爱，如果纲吉知道曾经发生了什么，如果纲吉没有疏远他……

如果……

他心中成倍剧增的对于失去的恐惧让他一股脑全部把那根东西塞入了自己的后庭——他不知道怎么做扩张，也不知道怎么做润滑，也没有人告诉过他。

突然的疼痛远远胜过了他下腹部闷燃着的些许欲望。那种要从内部撕裂的疼痛让云雀差点叫出声来，但是他的手紧紧地把震动棒死死地插在体内，不是为了得到快感一类的东西，而是为了完成一个仪式一样，怎样都不肯妥协。

为了不让对方发现自己气息声线上有任何的不稳，云雀连深呼吸缓和自己的疼痛都无法做到。他抓着身下的床单，翻过身死死抓住床单咬在嘴里，竭尽全力想象着电话那边的人在进入自己，如果这是因为所说的“爱”这种独特的东西该有多好，如果他也对自己有着和自己一样排外的、独一无二的感情那该有多好……纵使内心的这种不可思议的感情有多么强烈都不可能说出来了，云雀眼前感到恍惚，便沉默地保持着通话，却没有在通任何的话。他和沢田纲吉之间有太多言语无法表达的的东西，也有太多仅仅沉默就足以表达的东西，他说不清眼下是哪一种。

沉默……吗？

沢田纲吉坐在彭格列的首领办公室内，脑海里回响着听着方才话筒那边的声音。云雀一直不是一个话多的人，所以他有时候巴不得能够能记下来他说的每一句话。许久不见他，他满以为自己可以好整以暇地以首领的姿态去和他沟通，但是他们之间好像永远隔着什么，空间上的，时间上的，尊严上的，很多很多。

如果能够再靠近一点，触碰着他的话……呼吸不禁变得急促起来，沢田纲吉把手伸进自己的西服裤子里面，忍不住开始抚弄自己的前段，嘴里幽幽说道：“你们那边，没有追兵吗？”

这个问题其实在刚才已经被六道骸提到过了，沢田纲吉觉得自己这幅样子也是有点可笑，但愿不要被对方发现自己正在愚蠢地拖延时间吧？

云雀跪趴在床上，以一种极其屈辱的姿势承受着后方传来的极大的痛感，他知道自己多半在流血，可是他也不管这么多了。紧紧地抓着手中的被单，咬着牙挤出了一句：“有……但是短时间内应该不会发现我的去处。”

沢田纲吉被云雀那几声有了明显声调变化的话语刺激到了——他不想去揣测云雀在做什么，毕竟他和骸在一起，或许就是像他们第一次有交融的时候自己猜测的那样，他没有那么干净。

可是若是理智能克制感情，人便不再是人了。沢田纲吉纵使脑中有一千个一万个猜测可以满足可以匹配他最开始的判断，在这种情况下他最想做的也只是享受这种感觉。他把自己的分身从西裤中拿出来，倒在办公室舒适的椅子上，随着云雀的话语开始加快手中套弄自己的速度。夜晚总是很宁静，彭格列的总部也没有人敢去打扰他们的首领，于是纲吉便放大了胆子，在昏暗的台灯灯光下开始幻想那人的样子。

他伸出自己的左手眯着眼睛勾勒起那人的样子来——他想象着那个黑发的男人坐在自己的身上上下律动的样子，甚至环住手，仿佛是把什么抱在了怀中，但其实却只是一团眼前的空气罢了。

——真是该死，沢田纲吉想。

竟然只是听到了他的声音就能让自己变成这样，他把头偏向一边，避开话筒的方向，开始低  
头喘起气来。

这真的很一种难以言说的感觉。沢田纲吉仰望着落地窗外的星空和漂浮着的稀薄白云，手中的动作逐渐加快，快感好像潮水一般涌来，他并非不晓得这种滋味，但这种让人崩塌的感觉是多么美妙啊。他不是很清楚自己是为什么变得亢奋起来的，细想起来，简直没有任何逃避的理由。

“那边辛苦了，你想要什么——回来我给你。”他不知为何说出了这么一句话，回神过来以后，听见云雀那边疑惑的“嗯……”，沢田纲吉才反应过来刚才的话似乎是有些荒唐了。但是可怕的是，刚才云雀的那声疑问在他耳里就像是快要高潮的呻吟一样，即使他从未真正亲耳听见过，但脑海里重复过无数多遍的声音仿佛这次终于与想象重叠起来，给他从来不指望的事情来了一次狠狠的刺激，这才真的让他受不了。

“我是说……和白兰的对峙非常不容易，回来以后，我会好好稿劳大家。”

云雀还沉浸在刚才那句话的余韵里，后面那句话几乎没有听见，振动棒的频率让他没有分毫忘记撕裂的疼痛。他对沢田纲吉的话发出“嗯……”的声音之后，在漆黑中无声地笑了一下，心想这个人还是那么地为大家好。大家，大家，什么都是大家，云雀微笑着，心里对这种说辞感到第一万次厌恶。他会怎么回答他？真的跟他说，自己为他卖命，叫他给点甜头吗？想着也可笑啊。

“嗯——我知道。”

“那……”沢田纲吉手中的动作依然没有停止，他知道自己必须要马上掐掉这通电话了，不敢想象如果这样的自己有什么蛛丝马迹落入云雀的手中会如何，可与之同时，他在极大的快感之下所做出的很多事情都早已入对方之耳，不过是他自己还没有察觉罢了，“那没有什么太大的问题的话……我就先不说了。”

纲吉没想到云雀比他还快掐断这通电话，几乎就是他提出这个要求的同时，对方就挂断了他的电话。沢田纲吉听着那电话里传来的忙音，反而是像有了保护层一样开始放肆起来。他依然把电话贴紧了耳朵，“前辈……恭弥……”他的右手抚弄着自己的下身，念叨着幻想中出现的人的名字，仿佛他就在他身边一样，“你倒是……叫出来啊……”

云雀恭弥咬着牙在床上扭曲翻滚着，好痛，痛得让他难以忍受浑身颤抖，但是他一点都没有把那东西放出来的意思，相反地把他埋得更深了。电话那头已经被掐掉，但是他还是保持侧着头夹着通讯器的姿势对着忙音大口喘息，好像要竭尽全力抓住些什么，最后他好像终于是不用忍耐了，猛然抽搐着身体在床上蜷缩起来。

“啊……”紧紧捂住嘴巴的同时云雀终于忍不住叫了出来，脸上密布的汗水打湿了床单。他颤抖着从床上趴下，试图缓和自己的疼痛。半晌，他的手摸到后面但是却半天都碰不到开关，索性一狠把振动棒整根抽出来。他几乎没有去看上面鲜血淋漓的样子，只是握着它盯着窗外的天空出神。胸口忽然涌起的失望和愤怒猛然淹没了他，这太让人失望，但是这种愤怒让他无人可怪，也无处发泄。握着振动棒的手暗暗使劲，最后他用尽全力地把振动棒狠狠丢到地上，心里的一种恶心感让他心情瞬间坏到了极点。

沢田纲吉看着电话，脑海里始终回想着刚才那些毫无意义的问话。半晌，他猛然坐起身，猫着腰走到了首领办公室套间里面的浴室里。他甚至没有脱下西装就把冷水开到最大，在这片小地方如同狂风暴雨地淋了自己一身，瞬身上下打了个巨大的冷战。刚才做了的什么荒唐事情连他自己都无法置信，现在只能不断地提醒着，要清醒，要清醒。

但是连清醒都要被提醒的话，那又算得上哪门子清醒呢？

最恐怖的大概永远不是自己眼能所见耳能所闻的东西，而是那些未知的存在。

直到挂了电话以后沢田纲吉才真正暴怒起来，简直想把眼里所有的东西轰得稀巴烂。

两次……沢田纲吉心里想，他连续两次对同一个男人产生了欲望，甚至他连那种欲望从何而来都不知道，那么莫名其妙。一想到那个男人漂亮的腰际就有种抱上去的欲望，瘦削的肩膀也让人幻想脱下衣服后的样子，虽然自己每次和他有不合就会一连心情黑暗很长时间，但总是在心底轻易地原谅了他的冷漠和淡然。这不正常。

一旦想到自己对这么个人幻想着和他手脚缠绵的样子就觉得羞耻不堪，这种绮念一直没有消失，从来都没有。而且这种难言之欲，每次在沢田纲吉心头烧起来，就让他有点惊慌失措，随即气急败坏心情黑暗。

——那个人，自己连他被多少个男人碰过都说不清，他做过什么自己也不知道，而就是这样的一个人，他曾经不顾一切地折磨过自己的理智，而现在的自己居然还在期待那些事情的发生，就是这么的一个人，自己的欲望居然还是……

真是恶心至极。

满脑子都在想这种事，在盛怒与失落中，沢田纲吉站在淋浴下，任凭冰冷的水继续浇在自己身上，手伸到西裤里面，抓着因愤怒和情欲而一直硬挺着的分身处机械地套弄着，想象着自己狠狠蹂躏着电话那头男人的身体，自己一心疯狂想占有的人就是他，这很恶心，无法承认，更无法否认。

“云雀恭弥……”在把欲望射到手心里的时候沢田纲吉痛苦地喊出对方的名字。想到他细瘦美丽的身体，想到他那个晚上含着自己的迷离凤眼，想到他在电话那头可能是什么都不在意的孤高神情。沢田纲吉他摇了摇头，拿着花洒，直接往浴室中的镜子上喷去，直到剔透的镜面变得模糊，他望着里面光怪陆离的自己，他使劲往自己的大腿上一掐，胸口处却好像被一种自我厌恶和绝望所刺痛了。

“那人可是个不干净的人啊。”

——这种感觉，与其形容它为劈头盖脸，不如说是狗血淋头。

【5】  
云雀突然间不见了。

沢田纲吉最开始是舒了一口气——以他的了解，云雀恭弥闹够了就会回来，可是这一去就一直杳无音信。那日里包恩看出了纲吉的烦躁，走进办公室来问他要不要回并盛散散心。

“好，”沢田纲吉回答。

那日京子去送机，她贴在纲吉身边，指了指他的脑门，“纲君再这么累下去的话，皱纹可就都要出来了。还是要先注意身体啊。”

“我知道。”纲吉拖着他的行李站在机场，突然间抱住了京子，“我问你，等我回来的时候，你想不想不再一个人过了。”

京子愣了一下，眼里涌起泪水但始终没有掉下来。她的心口一处辛酸快乐的温暖——终于等到了啊，这个美好的开始。她往男人怀中蹭了蹭，“那我可是期待已久的啊。”

总有一天这事要结束，纲吉笑眯眯地抚着京子的头发，心想，这一天终于到了。

一切有关于沢田纲吉和云雀恭弥的事情，都应该结束了。

八月的天气总是那么炎热，放暑假的孩子们也都窝在了家里，偶尔出来买根冰棍吃，但大抵都是不上街的。沢田纲吉换回了平时的便装，在并盛高中里面穿梭着。

在学校的日子，虽然经常被老师挖苦，被同学嘲笑，但好歹也是一段轻松的生活——没有那么大的压力，没有那么复杂的纠葛，更没有顶着所有人的生命的压力的冒险。偶尔想想，校园生活也还是蛮好的。

太多年没有回来，并盛高中似乎重修过了一次，无论是里面还是外面的环境都变漂亮了，但是大体的结构还是没有变，他顺着回忆走上三楼，找到了曾经呆了好几年的教室，耳目一新。

桌椅都不再是曾经那套有点坑坑洼洼的木制品了，教室也装上了空调，怎么看都比过去舒服多了。纲吉受不了密闭空间的闷热，顺手打开了空调再沿着排列得整整齐齐的座位数过去，最靠窗的倒数第二排坐下，那里正对着空调口，风甚至吹得让人有些头疼。

真好……学校的日子。

他在脑中回忆起当年上课的感觉，每天根津老师进来都会先批评一顿昨天数学作业不合格的同学，而这些人里又总是会有他的名字。时间久了以后自己连管都不想管，出乖露丑的事情也被大家当做是插科打诨一笑而过。从上课的开始就开小差，直到什么时候想听课了就左耳进右耳出地听听，再下课回家。

自己当年都想了些什么呢。

纲吉习惯性地把头一偏往外看，一眼就望到了对面的并盛初中——相比起已经整修过的高中部，并中显得越来越破旧了，他再往上看一看，果然又是符合记忆的场景，一个男人正坐在并中的天台上吹风，也有着一头乌黑的碎发，披着衣服吹着风。

哈哈。沢田纲吉暗自嘲笑。就像好几次他在课上一样。

并中的人的品味都从那一年起被他们的委员长带坏了以至于几十年都没有变吗？没有想到这么久过去了还能看到这种场景啊——并盛中学的新风纪委员长也跟那么多年以前的那个一样，老土到在大夏天的时候披黑衣服在身上，坐在天台上一动不动，沢田纲吉会想起自己有一次观察了他一天，发现他就真的如同外表一样沉默寡言——他没有什么爱好，一个光秃秃的天台方可让他度过一天，一般就是睡觉，或者看着眺望风景，半小时也不挪动视线。他的眼神通常是清冷疏离的，笑起来的时候，眼睛可能也会有种温润细腻的风情吧？但他就如同被人欣赏的雕像一般常年累月孤立自己。想当年的那个人，也如同雕塑一般被自己欣赏了三年。

可是事儿都经不起细想，人也经不起细看。

沢田纲吉望着那个身影看了许久，直到他的衣服被吹起来，露出了黑色外套之下那件禁欲的紫色衬衫。他心里一惊——怎么，现在的并盛中风纪委员长已经提前进入老人家的模式了？

天台上的那人像是发现了自己的碎碎念一样转过头来，往并盛高中的方向看去。

纲吉的心跳突然漏了一拍。

不管他在日后暗地里嘲笑云雀多少次，一看到他都会在心里自然而然就原谅了他的不解风情和他的守旧顽固。他已经很久没有见过云雀了，没想到重逢却是这样的场景——这种恍若隔世的感觉让纲吉眼前的云雀和那个十五岁的风纪委员长重叠，他们用一样的姿势坐在一样的地方看着同一个方向，一动不动，就像是再等着什么一样，那样的神情，似乎就连所等待的东西也没有变化过似的。

真漂亮，他心里感叹着。从来没有见过这么漂亮的男孩子，在夕阳的余晖下像是被镀上了金边一样的美丽，高贵优雅，可望而不可及。

沢田纲吉取出自己的手机，对着那个回头的男人拍了一张照片——他举着手机的动作正好遮住了他的脸，让那人也只是敏感地回了一下头就又转回去了。

——抓到了。沢田纲吉暗爽，他盯着手机里那个回头的人看了看，那人挺直了腰板，如同瓷娃娃一样，却没有一种会被打碎的脆弱感。

突然间手机震了一下，纲吉打开看到是还在意大利的京子给自己发来的一条短信。

“纲君，在并盛还开心吗？”

如果我们能停下衰老，静止此时，或许从此就能记住这份美妙了。

就喜欢看着他，最喜欢看着他。沢田纲吉出神地笑着，摩挲着手机上那个人的身影。“这里很棒，我刚才看到了整个并盛最美的东西。”按下回复。

可发出去的那一刻，纲吉就后悔了，如同浪潮一样的感情在他的心里面迸发出来——云雀……云雀，那是他见过的最美丽的东西，就那样一次一次地呈现在了他眼前，可他却不得不告诉自己，那样的东西不值得去珍惜。人心如此绚烂变幻，有的事情真真假假，自己也不能分辨。

他若不是这样的他该多好。纲吉偶尔也会发出这样的感叹。

但他就算不是这样的他又能如何呢？他就算是孤傲独立又纯净的他，那又能如何呢？沢田纲吉在爱情上偶尔也傻得像个白痴，连面对最温柔的京子都笨拙的他，如果去面对高傲的云雀恐怕只会有更糟糕的下场。想到这里，纲吉觉得有点慰心，还好云雀不是这样的，还好那样的云雀给了他从此可以逃避的理由，理性上的和感性上的理由。

可沢田纲吉唯独没有想过如果云雀恭弥不是这样的云雀恭弥，也许就没有让他着迷的理由了。他简简单单地叹了一口气，看起来是一个十分冠冕堂皇的表情，顺便形式主义地在心里表达了对这件事的遗憾，然后在打印好的婚礼请柬上签下了自己的名字。只想着自己的初恋是笹川京子，而忘了陪着他度过每一段最无聊的时光的是云雀恭弥。可能他要永远提醒自己不要想起那个人了吧，但是他没有错，他只是没有去做，仅此而已了。

云雀收到请柬的那天并盛下起了暴雨，街上的人抱头鼠窜四处躲避，云雀站在大宅的门口看了看信箱，直接在雨中打开了那个信封，瞟了一眼上面的内容，随手丢进了垃圾桶，干干净净，连皱痕都没留下。

真不知是该感谢他还是怨恨他，云雀冷漠地想。

他没有打伞的习惯，不管下多大的雨都只是顺着走，这一点已经不是老土可以说明的了，反而有一点原始人的感觉。身体已经被雨水冻僵，开始细微颤抖起来，指尖也冷透了，摸到了口袋里那个从国中时代就一直没有换过的手机，他顿了顿，断掉了最后与外界联系的方式，他就这么站了许久，任由雨水浸透衣衫。

其实什么改变也没有，什么事都没有发生过，这一切其实并无分别。谁都说不清这人每天到底是用理智束缚着自己，还是在用情感放任着自己。他抬头看了看自己脑袋上空，可很快又因为雨太大而顺势把头低了下来。

真的结束了，但是结束了什么呢，他们从来就没有开始过。

“纲君在并盛要玩得开心。”京子在意大利郁闷了很久，这条消息不知道为何一直没有发出去。

垃圾桶里漂亮的请柬被雨滴满满浸透发皱，上面的签名在雨水里模糊起来。一时间分不清是天空在哭泣，或是云在哭泣。

【6】  
沢田纲吉忐忑了很久，里包恩可是用枪指着他的脑袋要求他必须把每个守护者都请到，不然他丢不起那个人。纲吉并不怕骸，他知道骸就算是看库洛姆的面子也一定会来，但是他很担心那个不爱群聚的云雀会以什么借口轻而易举地让自己无可奈何。

所以当他看到云雀踏进会场的时候，七上八下的心里几乎是放下了心来。

但对于云雀来说，日子也许没那么好过。他早上从办公室一出来，还不是很精神，就直接撞到了正好在他办公室门口接吻的狱寺隼人和山本武。

“我说，你们啊。”云雀靠在自己的门框上看着拥吻的山本和狱寺，“可以麻烦你们大动干戈稍让一让吗？我要过去。”

“你态度能不能好点儿？”狱寺瞟了云雀一眼，推开山本，似乎是想掏炸弹出来了。

“怎么？想打架吗？被人敬仰的岚之守护者，”云雀不屑地笑了笑，特意加重了“被人敬仰”这几个字，“不过我劝你还是考虑清楚，我可是个一无所有的人，没有钱没有家人，没有朋友更没有爱人，就是死了也没人会为我难过。不过你好像不一样呢，”云雀把声音放得更加低沉，有了点黑夜里阴森的味道，“你可不想当着你隔壁那人的面被我打死吧？”

“你们在这里吵吵嚷嚷什么。”里包恩不知什么时候突然出现在了拐角处，“有空不如去准备一下，今天是阿纲的婚礼，不要搞得这么不清净。”

里包恩的话，就算是再骄傲的云雀或者似乎再不把人放在眼里的狱寺都不会不在意，最多也就是哼了一声，狱寺拉着山本就走了。

等到他们再见面的时候，已经到了沢田纲吉的婚礼上。

那天的沢田，英俊潇洒，仿佛是从画中走出来的王子一样，他从了平的手中牵过京子，交换戒指，然后被宣布从此结为夫妻。

沢田纲吉回头看了看第一排笑容满面的、属于他的守护者们，他们都在庆祝十代首领终于最后娶到了从小就喜欢着的京子，经历了风风雨雨后终成眷属。纲吉揽着京子的肩膀笑着，一转头却与那个熟悉的眼光对上了。

他看到了云雀——依然穿着紫色的衬衣和笔挺的西装，连领带都和平时是一样的颜色，头发梳得整整齐齐，端坐在第一排最靠边的位置上。

真是的……沢田纲吉心想，过了这么多年，还是这么老土，让人恨不得把他的衣服扯下来教教他怎么穿别的衣裳。几个春秋不见，自己的头发长长了、换过了无数套行头，而云雀依然是那副模样，似乎他每天都过着复制的生活。沢田纲吉甚至可以确定如果此时他的手机响起，铃声大概还是并盛中学的校歌。

如果。

世上并没有那么多如果，可人们却无比喜欢通过“如果”，来意淫自己的某种期望。

如果沢田纲吉当时，没有怀疑他，没有一边享受着他的唇齿一边计算着有多大的可能他曾经也含过别的男人的分身，而是顺着自己的想法把他按在桌子上给他印上自己的标记告诉他“从今天开始你就是我的了，谁也别想抢走”，会是怎么样？

他突然被自己的这种想法吓到了——他不想往下想，只是在仪式结束后礼貌性地去跟他打招呼。

“云雀前辈，你来了？”沢田纲吉满脸堆笑，仿佛是想借此掩饰一下心中的不安。

“……”云雀看着他，一句话也没有说，突然从嘴里蹦出来一句，“你真的还记得我是个前辈？”

沢田纲吉听到这句话差点没气晕过去——他好不容易憋着的对于这个人长久以来的愠怒仿佛就在一瞬间被那句不明不白的挑衅点燃了——他感觉云雀似乎经常做出些不明不白就能让他愤怒的事情，可是他更生气的是自己每次都那么恰好地正中别人下怀。他可不情愿，就算是破罐子破摔也得硬来一次，他揪着云雀的手腕一路快步，终于走到了总部一间平时没人的卧房，拉开门把云雀推进去，连手也不用就直接靠脚把门给带上了。

“你这个混蛋。”沢田纲吉把房门上锁了马上便冲上去直接把云雀扑在了床上，不给对方任何反抗的机会就直接伸手解开了云雀的皮带，“解释给我听……什么叫做你是个一无所有的人，嗯？还有死不足惜？”

云雀被死死压在床上，不知道什么时候已经比自己高大了不少的纲吉舔舐着他的脖颈，“你是大空，”云雀低声回应道，“天空不会因为没有了云就不是天空。我不一样。”

“怎么了？没有了我，无所畏惧的云守害怕了？”彭格列十代目捧着他的云守的脸，吻了吻他的嘴唇，把他抱在怀中尝试着安抚发抖的他。

“我没有跟男人……做过。”云雀像是担心纲吉不相信似地，还补充了一句，“女人也没有。”

沢田纲吉知道云雀最不擅说谎，他有问题就会直接问，不想回答的时候就会亮出双拐，用武力解决问题。可是他却没有想过这次他的回答那么直截了当，反而让自己不知道如何反驳，甚至好像连怀疑的余地都失去了。

“这显得我很老土？”云雀歪过脖子问道。

“没有。”纲吉重新把他拉回自己的怀抱，“过来吧，我教你。不会痛的。”

沢田纲吉本来以为会轻柔地开始，但是一碰到对方的手就好像着了魔，仿佛一直都有着难言之欲一般，狠狠地抓住了云雀手腕的力道大得连他自己都吓了一跳，在黑暗中把他压到床上吻住。

连嘴唇触碰的时候都是粗暴的，唇齿磕在一起的时候嘴角被咬破。鲜血的味道在嘴里漫开来。云雀的嘴唇微微颤抖，在黑暗中脸上的表情看不真切，只有眼睛里着的些许光芒一闪而过，被抓在怀里的身体看起来有种莫名的脆弱，接受着沢田纲吉的吻，却并不反抗。

——他说他从来没有被别人碰过，不管是男人还是女人。

被这种突如其来的话语冲撞得几乎是失去了理智的沢田纲吉开始快速地在云雀的身体中进出，甚至忘记了他刚刚许诺的“不会痛”。他仿佛是想确认什么一样，横冲直撞。

“喂——”沢田纲吉开口，在这种律动中声音莫名变得有些沙哑，“你还知道你在做什么吗？”

云雀没有回答他的问题，只是把抱着纲吉的脖子的手再收紧了一些。沢田纲吉感觉自己的脸上全都是液体，不知道是因为劳累留下的汗滴还是因为什么流下的泪水——他从来都不害怕凶狠的云雀，他恨不得云雀现在就像是过去训练的时候每次教训他一样抽出双拐把他打飞，他不怕那样的云雀，他害怕的是这样温顺的他，在自己的身下承受着的他，一言不发抱紧自己的他……这样的云雀总是让他有点儿精神恍惚，也许就不经意间理智和情感就能一起被偷走，就像淡漠久了的人，总是渴望温柔。

最激烈的动作却总是最沉默，两个人都不再多说。他们身体从来没有这么毫无间隙地缠绵在一起过。疼痛的感觉在拥抱的时候好像就渐渐远去了，没有减少，只是甘情愿被麻木。沢田纲吉在云雀的脖子上像烙印一样吸吮啃咬，这种肉体纠缠的感觉让他第一次那么鲜明地感受到云雀的存在，即使灵魂在恍惚之中仿佛有什么已经猛然崩塌。

他对云雀好像总是有种狠劲使不出来说不明白，这么多年过去了，看着他那一成不变的，不会说谎不会表达也不会哀求的脸，也才终于承认自己面对他始终是无可奈何而非从容不迫。

“好……软，你的里面，”精神上的恍惚让沢田纲吉反复抚摸着云雀的脸，额上的汗水在激励的进出中滴落在云雀的额上，和着云雀的汗水被一起舔掉。沢田纲吉的动作越发加快，用力过度的双手在云雀的身上留下深浅不一的瘀痕。

在高潮就到来的时候他深深埋在云雀的怀里，他本来想紧紧环住对方细瘦有力的腰，但是最后放弃了这么温情脉脉的做法，相反地，他恶狠狠地在把对方压在床上，用力把分身送进了那紧致的入口达到了高潮，他几乎是自言自语地说着“这次很疼，真的抱歉了”，声音很小，在漆黑的房间里这样微小的动作也看不出口型，对方应该是听不见的吧。

“……没关系，以后会好的。”云雀抚过满额的汗。湿漉漉的碎发遮住了闪烁不定的眼睛。他仿佛看穿了沢田纲吉的身体，盯着天花板出神。

纲吉趴在云雀的身上喘息着仍然深陷在高潮的余韵里，没有听到云雀这话里的自轻自嘲。

“发泄够了吗？”云雀疲倦地挑了挑眉毛，“可惜在我身上再怎么发泄我也不可能为你生出血管里流着彭格列血液的后代。所以你还是去找你的新娘吧。”

“你恨我了？”纲吉抬起云雀的下巴，深吻下去，一吻过后看着稍稍喘息的自己身边的人，“这么恨我你何必还要默许我这样做呢？”

“……”云雀似乎没有办法回答沢田纲吉这个问题，真是个大麻烦。

“果然生气了啊。”沢田纲吉看出了云雀心中的不满，但却觉得他不满的样子特别的好笑——他总是这样，每次一觉得什么事情麻烦，脸上就会全部写着“麻烦了”的表情，“等我一会儿，”纲吉吻了吻云雀，这一次他不再像野兽一样掠夺、侵占他的身体，他把舌头一点点探入云雀的口中，去品尝对方舌尖的味道。

“你不能这样，”云雀抓紧了他的衬衣，“你这么没头没尾……可是违反风纪的行为，”云雀有点儿语塞，每次他找不出什么要求别人的理由时，就会拿风纪来说事儿，尽管他刚才丝毫不记得自己与一个才与新婚妻子结下山盟海誓的男人上床一样是违反风纪的行为，“你得回来，十点，你得回来，不然我就走了。”

“不然就走了”这种话，不管样子有多气势汹汹，终究是一句认输的话，把决定结局的权利交给对方，一点都不像是云雀会做的事情。

可是他没办法，他对沢田纲吉一向没有办法。

“好。”沢田纲吉披上自己的斗篷，把他重新按回床上，“你就好好休息，今晚的酒会我必须出席，没有办法。”

纲吉泰然自若地推开门出去，他的步伐稳健，就连关上门的时候手都是稳得没有丝毫颤动。但是脑子里仿佛被狠狠敲打过般一阵晕头转向，甚至不记得他是用怎样的理智才保证了自己从那间房子重新回到宴会厅，因为那一路他的脑中只回荡了一句话。

“我没有跟男人做过，女人也没有。”

这句话如同晴天霹雳一样打进纲吉的心里——他感觉自己被上帝戏弄了。他曾经在所有人都看得见的地方被上帝拯救过，而这一次上帝终于在别人都看不到的地方狠狠地戏弄了他一回。他一直以来所犯的可能是一种愚蠢的认知偏差—把自己所做出的一切归咎于形势所逼的不得已，同时把对方所作出的一切归咎于他们的心甘情愿。

从几年以前开始，沢田纲吉就一直回避着他对于云雀恭弥的感情的问题——那是他的学长，也是他的下属。喝醉了酒发生了意外并不能成为往后任何决定的理由，那时候他们谁也不理智，但现在不一样。

纲吉尽力让自己冷静下来，他站在宴会厅的门口整了整自己的领带，握紧了拳头。

人们说酒后吐真言，可是酒后乱性也是真。当年的沢田纲吉毫不犹豫地把他和云雀的第一次意外划在了第二种情况里。他相信那个极度憎恶群聚的云雀不会对自己抱有什么感情，对所有人都不会抱有什么感情，这样子想显然会更加轻松，他也更相信自己是对的；第二次意外，他也只是单向地发情罢了，那次以后他甚至连自己婚礼的请柬都尴尬于发给云雀，可想而知如果继续下去他们现在或许已经是到了不能交流的地步了，更加尴尬于自己居然在对那个他相信已经不干净了的人做这种事情；而这一次，他的直觉终于压倒了他，他上了云雀，听他讲了他的事情，他才发现自己不过是在给自己找理由，每一次都在给自己找借口，用“理智”说服自己，用“逻辑”证明自己，用“自制力”谴责自己，所有做的一切不过是为了维护他一次又一次压倒直觉，但又想方设法证明自己没有错的行为，仅此而已。

这事儿经不起细想，一想起来，他恐怕悔得肠子都要青了。

可是他是沢田纲吉，是彭格列的首领，他不能在这种时候被感情冲昏了头脑。他知道自己什么都没有做错，也不会再做错了，从今天开始他会带着彭格列十代目夫人笹川京子一起去参加每一次会议、打完每一仗、赢下每一轮明争暗斗，一切都按着正轨进行，然而云雀，就把他当成一个过去的风景吧，风景都是用来被保护的——他就这么想着，站在红毯的正中央，推开了宴会厅的大门，里面金碧辉煌，而她高贵优雅，周围站着的人都发出了来自内心深处的祝福。

他是沢田纲吉，从此把身心交给笹川京子的沢田纲吉。

他走上前笑着拥抱了京子。

云雀裹着被子窝在柔软的床上，半个脑袋埋在枕头里，笑容若隐若现，如同在做着什么美梦一样。事实上他已经很久没有做梦了，他现在的样子就像是一只胖胖的蚕宝宝，只露出了一个头在外面，肢体全部缩在被子里。

——好暖，好舒服。

夜晚十点的钟声敲响了，一下又一下，沢田纲吉当着自己的恩师、父母、好友以及前来祝贺的同盟家族的首领面前揽过京子的腰，贴心地把她的长发轻轻撩起，以免自己扶着她的手会压到她的头发。

那么温柔，就像是高山上的流水，滋润着鲜花是与生俱来的本事一样。他原本最会这么笑眯眯地应和人，简直堪称训练有素，现在的笑容，可以说是一种条件反射。

在所有人的掌声中，他俯下身吻了京子，从大钟敲响整点的声音开始直到结束，圆圆满满，众望所归。笹川了平看着这幅场面几乎激动得哭了出来，他大声叫好，表示着自己对于妹妹的幸福的一种欣慰。

只有迪诺·加百罗涅听着吵闹的欢呼张望了一下四周——他对他的徒弟的气场特别敏感。迪诺推了推身旁山本武的手臂，“恭弥呢？”

山本这才发现云雀没有出现在这一众人中，但他也似乎陪着狱寺沉浸在了他们的首领与他所爱终成眷属的欢欣中，只是稍微看了一眼便作答，“那人不喜欢群聚，可能走了吧。”

迪诺点点头表示认同，便不再管这个问题，拿起酒杯准备在晚会的最后向他的师弟表示祝贺。

云雀迷糊地稍微往隔壁滚了滚，像是讨好又像是撒娇一样在睡梦中蹭了蹭隔壁的床铺，忽然想起什么似的瑟缩了一下，被床铺冰凉的触感惊醒了。

他在黑暗中摸索了许久才找到台灯的开关，在不清晰的美梦中回过神来之后云雀才觉得自己的下身疼得钻心，稍微动一下都会被那种剧烈的痛感折磨得死去活来。他用厚被子重新裹住自己的身体不让冷风靠近，一边咒骂着沢田纲吉怎么还是那么草食一点都不懂得正确用人，一边被周遭的淡漠和冷清充斥着。他努力爬起来摸到了他的手表，时间已经过去了半个小时了。

他伸长手脚在床躺着，无言地怔了许久，忽然一哆嗦。一个草食动物，居然敢让我等这么久——一股莫名的愤怒冲上他的脑子——他受了一个下午的苦楚，做了最丧失尊严的一次妥协，那场性事痛得就像在割他的肉，然而他还是白期待了。果然沢田纲吉不过是玩玩而已，也是，他可是彭格列的首领，没有理由晾着自己的正妻不顾天天围着他转。

他突然愤恨得把枕头和被子一并丢到地上，也不顾自己的身体能否再承受运动的撕扯就站起身来，差点还被巨大的落地的被子绊倒，对着镜子整理好自己的装束，抓起外套就往外走。

他很愤怒，但始终不是个情感丰富的人，他也是这点好——很认命。对于自己的处境，不论糟糕到何种地步，都不会多加抱怨。他只是知道以后该怎么做了而已。

他这辈子从来没有顺从过谁，也再也不会了。

【7】  
云雀再次失踪了。

没有人知道他去了哪里，沢田纲吉急得抓耳挠腮——他从来没有对谁这么没办法过，就算是当年与他对着干的六道骸，他也没这么失败过。里包恩在隔壁看着他，“怎么过了这么多年还拿自己的守护者没办法？”

这一次云雀是走得彻彻底底，前些日子风纪财团的人回到并盛也没有见到他。可是一直以来贴身跟着他的草壁哲矢却始终没有停止过接来自彭格列给云守的任务，而且更可怕的是全部任务似乎都在某种不经意间完成了。沢田纲吉偶尔会尝试着在他出任务的城市找到一点点蛛丝马迹看看他到底跑去了什么地方，可这人就像是懂得自己什么时候会走神一样，永远在他走神的时候解决最困难的事情。

密鲁菲奥雷的士兵一日一日地突入彭格列，巴利安暗杀部队的成员现在分别正在世界各地解决大大小小的其他家族，为彭格列总部的人让出一条道路。

可是就算这样，彭格列也会有束手无策的时候。

十代目连夜坐在办公室里研究着狱寺隼人送上来的报告，他揉着太阳穴，看了看自己办公室的钟表，已经凌晨三点了。

纲吉有点破罐子破摔般地把报告往桌上一摔，站到办公室的窗前：密鲁菲奥雷似乎有非常高速的产出新型兵器的能力，唯独这一点让他束手无策，无论自己如何用兵，无论斯帕纳和强尼二带领的彭格列技术部门有多么认真的研究，似乎靠这一点白兰就能一直压制着自己。

里包恩和他都不看好这一次的胜利——这不比当年在不断进步的彭格列，现在的他们无论是年龄还是能力都已经到了一个平稳期，想要在短时间内迅速提升难如登天。

——这大概是最后一次了。

沢田纲吉有点绝望，他继承了这么久，可到现在了居然还是无法成为一个救世主一般的人，让人意识到自己的无可替代。不过也不是坏事，纲吉心想，云雀现在跑到了不知何地去，自己长大了以后最狼狈的样子不会被他看到也算是好事儿。

召集了守护者第二天紧急会议后，他一夜未眠，站在窗边，不知道自己放不下什么，是在因为一场注定了的败仗而感到烦恼，还是因为什么位置上的空缺而感到烦恼。太阳高照，纲吉感到有些眼花，以至于他在窗口似乎看到了一个身影。

瘦瘦高高的，黑发男人，穿着紫色的衬衣和西服，干干净净，与他想过的画面完全不一样——身上一滴血都没有，干净得就如同最初离开的时候一样。他总是这样，从来没有变过，精致纯洁到让人感觉他的表象太虚。

我出现幻觉了？

这是沢田纲吉的第一个反应，但考虑到现在在总部里的并不是六道骸而是库洛姆·髑髅，他觉得这种恶作剧会发生的概率不是很大。他努力让自己平静下来，可是全身上下却如同打了鸡血一般地不能安静——上帝又跟他开了个大玩笑——云雀回来了，他以为这一次再见不到他，可能就要用牺牲自己的生命作为补偿来偿还之前的过错了，如果是这样他也就认了，也就算了，可是他回来了。

但纲吉依然感到尴尬极了，他不知道要如何面对云雀，当他的感情日渐明朗的时候，反而越来越后悔自己曾经对云雀做过的事情——他不敢看那双眼睛，生怕看一眼自己不为人知的秘密就会泄露出去，他更不敢去盯着他的身体看，那副身躯上的布料似乎是自动隐形了一般，反而不断地在提醒着他一次又一次自己对他做出的背德的事情。他这辈子再也么什么资格去乞求云雀的原谅了，只能怪自己从一开始就没相信过他，更没有努力过，他恨不得对着镜子把自己臭骂一顿喊着“沢田纲吉你真他妈草食，什么都不做净干一些伤人的事儿。”

可惜他不能，他是首领，他不能被情感冲昏了头脑。

“这一次召集大家不为其他，”沢田纲吉望着下面到齐的六个人，他用余光偷看了一眼坐在最角落的云雀，他似乎有些犯困了，头一下一下地点点叩叩，垂下来后马上又惊醒，“我知道此时的密鲁菲奥雷一定在研究我们的战术和战略，随他们去吧，大家休息一会儿，还是按原来的战术打。只是这样而已。”

“我别无所求，虽然我不想毁士气，但有的话我不得不说，”纲吉坐在军师的位置上，睥睨着下面的六个人，“这一战我们凶多吉少，我只求大家尽力一战。”

“十代目……”狱寺隼人坐在山本隔壁，欲言又止，点点头起身“我知道了，这一次会尽力把损失降到最小的。”

他一一告别即将前往各个战场迎战的守护者们，生怕这一次就会是与其中哪个人的最后一次见面。

里包恩在门外等着沢田纲吉，他看着守护者一个一个走出来，等到最后云雀急急忙忙地跑出来，衣服还差点挂在了门把手上，差点笑出了声来。云雀也走远了，他才把头探进去看着里面的沢田纲吉。

纲吉盯着里包恩的眼睛，整个人像兴奋的小孩一样靠在会议室的门上，眼里冒着金光。

“废柴纲，你在傻开心什么？”里包恩看着开了个会就莫名其妙地开心了起来的沢田纲吉，很是不解，他只听说过乐极生悲，悲极生乐这种事情倒是没有见过。

“你知道吗？”纲吉摇着里包恩的肩膀，“我要赢了。”

“你们讨论出新的战术了？”里包恩擦了擦手中的枪，有些好奇。

“没有，该怎么打还是怎么打，”纲吉摇了摇头，“但是我知道，我要赢了。”

【8】  
沢田纲吉再次回到意大利的时候，是彭格列十一代目准备继位的时候。那会儿正是和平的时期，十一代目也通过了他所设下的试炼，他也正式地开始了准备退休的日子。

彭格列在对阵密鲁菲奥雷的大战中最后还是赢了下来，这一在兵力和武器都落于人后的反击战可以说是漂亮地载入了黑手党的史册。而最大的敌人被消灭，彭格列也在沉浮中重新回到了黑手党的巅峰，在西西里傲视群雄。

无论自己的手下有多恭维自己，沢田纲吉终究还是更加为自己没有伤害到朋友和继承到的彭格列而感到自豪，他更开心的是终于可以开始轻松的日子了。

他带着京子回了意大利，这一次没有去西西里，而是趁着圣诞节，最繁华的时候带她来了米兰。他觉得自己亏欠了京子不少，这些年来一直因为忙碌很少陪她，而她也一直耐心地成为了他最好的贤内助，从来没有让他在生活上操过心。如今时过境迁，是时候把一切交给后辈了，而他也应该还给京子一个光鲜漂亮的生活了。

十二月末的时尚之都格外的温暖，即使飘雪覆盖了整座城市，却依然拦不住暖洋洋的灯光和烤炉中鲜肉和芝士的味道一点一点顺着屋子的缝隙钻出来，跑到大街上与人们共舞。这样的意大利，即使离日本相隔千里，也依然有了家的感觉。

他和京子逛了一个下午，下了不少定做的订单，他看着京子的笑颜，一时间也有了幸福的感觉——如今的他，过着比他小的时候所期盼的更好的生活，他拉着他儿时最爱的女孩子，站在了世界的顶端，他有朋友，不缺金钱，组成了美满的家庭，地位很高，仿佛再也没有什么理由可以说服他他现在过得还不够好了。

米兰的天气虽然算不上是严冬，但毕竟气温已经到了零下，忘记带手套出门的沢田纲吉忍不住往手上呵气来暖暖，他等着跑去买咖啡的京子，四处张望，转头却望到了一抹不能更惹眼的颜色。

要说惹眼，也不过是惹他沢田纲吉一个人的眼罢了。不张扬的紫色在冬天显得格外冷淡，沢田纲吉看着那人缓缓朝着自己的方向走来。他长着一头漂亮的黑发，刘海稍微有点遮住了眼睛，却依然可以从碎发里看到那人狭长的一双丹凤眼，此时眼神不知道对焦在哪里。他手上提着几个大袋子，方方正正的纯黑色的袋子，身子很单薄，一看过去也就只穿了一件平时的紫色衬衣，脖子上再挂了一条平凡得不能更平凡的纯色围巾。

沢田纲吉轻声笑了笑：终于也知道出来逛逛了吗？

可是走近了几步，沢田纲吉却发现云雀手上提着袋子印着的依然是他过去几十年穿着的西服的牌子，他陡然间哑然失笑，知道那个云雀恭弥果然就是那个云雀恭弥，他真想再去笑云雀的老土，笑他几十年过去了还不会穿别的款式的衣服，可是他再也笑不出声了。

他笑了他那么多年，笑他的固执笑他的坚持，可是他却固执到了现在。

他只想上前去抱住他，帮他拎着手中的东西，脱下自己的大衣盖在他身上责问他为什么这么冷的天只穿一件衬衣就上街，可是他的双脚就如同被冰雪封在了地上一样动不了，整个人就这么愣愣地看着他一步一步走近自己，一米一米，一秒一秒。

直到京子买好了两杯甜腻腻的焦糖玛奇朵回到他身边，他终于把视线移开，可是再抬头的时候，那人似乎也发现了什么，抬手把厚厚的围巾往上围了围，遮住了自己的半张脸。

可是遮掩到底有什么用？

沢田纲吉拿着纸杯的右挽着京子，心想，你云雀恭弥那种挡住脸的遮掩，和我现在的这种牵着别的女孩儿的境况比起来，实在是拙劣太多了。

他终于腾出了自己的左手，从口袋里抽出来，算准了时机，这一次他下定了决心。

曾经那么多次，纲吉怀疑过他，推开过他，伤害过他，而这一次他在心里暗暗地呐喊着，等着我，云雀，这一次等我抓住了你的手就不再放开。不管身边有谁，这一次——就等着我这一次，让我好好把你放在我的手心。

云雀在路过的时候把左手也伸了出来，两个人的手在即将碰在一起的时候，沢田纲吉看见那双漂亮光滑的手上没有戴任何东西，光秃秃的，这么多年来都是一样，不像自己的无名指上那样，有闪耀着一抹刺眼的银色戒指作为那年错误的证明。他还是他，不把自己交给任何人，或者说，他做这种事情永远都不着痕迹。

沢田纲吉突然被一阵巨大的幸福感冲得像是飘了起来，他终于真正幸福了，这种陌生的感觉来得强烈而无法抵挡，终于到了今天他觉得自己能抓住自己所爱了。那是他的云雀，从外表到内心这么多年都没有改变过的云雀。

一阵清亮的铃声突然打破他们之间的寂静，一辆自行车七弯八拐地穿越人群，不偏不倚地在沢田纲吉伸出手的时候从他和云雀之间穿了过去，就一秒的时间，云雀的手重新插回了口袋，像前面的每一步一样，把自己的每一部分都保护在自己的身边，不再交出去。身后似乎有警察追过来，对那个在人行道上骑着自行车上的少年高喊着“小子！这样是违章的！”。

沢田纲吉站在马路中间停了下来，他的脑子里全部回荡着一个声音：沢田纲吉，如果这个时候你的眼泪掉下来可是会结冰的，你就再也不能收起你的想法了。

“你看，”沢田纲吉忍住自己不平静的声音，随手指了玻璃橱窗里的一个什么，对京子优雅地笑了一下，“那双鞋好像很适合你。”

“真的吗？”对方甜蜜地冲他笑出声，走近去打量。

沢田纲吉慌乱地摸了摸自己大衣的内袋，经历过了岁月的纸放在手中的感觉总是不一样。他把那张照片放在手心里，感谢着自己这么多年的习惯，还把这张照片随身带在身上，趁京子正在研究那双高跟鞋的时候铺在手上细细打量，欲哭无泪。

【9】  
假设沢田同学要面对的是几个岔路，而在每一个岔路都全部走错的概率有多高？

沢田纲吉并不是很想去思考这个问题，他国中的时候最不喜欢的一门课就是数学，尤其是统计学让他心烦意乱——把一堆现实的问题变成抽象的数字在他眼里，不过就是绕弯子，用最困难的方法去解决最简单的问题。

可是就算是这样，他也从来没有在他的数学考试中拿过一次零分。他甚至曾经在最难的一次考试中随意地蒙答案，最后也猜中了几道题。所以他一直觉得，得到零分是一件比得到满分更难的事情，得是怎样糟糕的运气才能让人完美地避开所有的答案？

我们。

沢田纲吉看了看手中拿着的相片，相纸已经泛黄了，就连颜色也褪去了许多，但是相片上的人的样子却依然清晰可见，那挺直了的腰板让沢田纲吉想起了他们的昨天，他忽然很想回头望，尝试着去找到一样的背影。他有种预感，如果这个时候他回头看，对方也一定会在人海中转过身，如果还有一次机会他一定会这么做。

“纲君，见到熟人了吗？”京子回到纲吉身边挽着他的的手，温柔地问道。

“没有。”猛然回过神来，沢田纲吉笑着随手把相片扔进了最近的垃圾桶中——他觉得最后的结局也算真好，自己不再需要照片，永远地记住了那人的模样。尽管他们在时间、命运和自尊面前，有的全部都是错过。

就像路过的他和他都没有再回头。

【10】  
“今天是你继位的日子了，”沢田纲吉坐在教父的位置上，望着年轻的彭格列十一代目，“彭格列家族从今日起由你来掌管大权，希望在你的时期里可以继续壮大彭格列，也不要忘记了初代首领创建这个家族时的精神，更加不能因为你的天真让彭格列受到损伤。”

“我会遵循十代目的教导，将自己的生命与灵魂永远奉献给彭格列家族。”十一代目毕恭毕敬地向沢田纲吉鞠躬，从他的手中接过第十代家族回收的指环，举过头顶以示尊敬。

“知道了就好，剩下的东西都交给你了。”沢田纲吉起身，十一代目选中的六位守护者立马分立两侧，为他让出一条道路。纲吉的斗篷被屋内飘过的冷气吹起，庄严、肃穆而不失他本有的霸气。

“沢田先生，”那年轻的孩子突然在身后有点犹豫地叫住了沢田纲吉，“您似乎很担心我会因为天真而败坏了彭格列，那……您介意否赐教，如何才能成为一个成熟的人呢？”

沢田纲吉微微颔首，停了几秒钟，然后抬起手看了看自己的手指，那里因为长期戴着戒指避免了阳光的照射，反而露出了一小截有对比的白色，“当你不再太过于相信自己的直觉，也不再为自己找理由，也许就是成熟的开始了”。他又站住思考了一会儿后，一边若有所思地踱步走出彭格列总部，一边念叨着又补充了一句，“不再太相信神会站在你这边，亦是如此。”

沢田纲吉从彭格列总部走出来的时候天色渐晚，自己的禅师里包恩正靠在一辆车上等着自己归来——他早已恢复了大人的模样，却依然带着黑色的帽子，帽檐遮住了他的眼睛，看不到是什么表情。

“作为你的家庭教师，我也终于是可以休息一会儿了。”里包恩为沢田纲吉拉开车门，一起坐进那辆漆黑的商用车中。

“这些年来，真是多亏有你了。”沢田纲吉递给里包恩一杯水——他是由衷地感谢自己的老师在自己遇到困难的时候都一直陪伴着他。

“有一件事，”里包恩接过纲吉递过来的冰水，稍微摇了摇玻璃杯，摘下了他的帽子，“我一直没有弄明白。”

“哦？还有你不知道的事情？”纲吉这时候来了兴趣，转头盯着里包恩的眼睛。

“虽然我并不愿意承认，但是我的好奇心重要一些，”里包恩缓缓喝下一口冰水，“毕竟我不太喜欢对于一些事情不了解的感觉。”

“有什么事情能让你这么想知道？”沢田纲吉抬头望了望里包恩，眼角勾起特别明显的笑——里包恩很少问他这种问题——他会读心，总是一副看透了一切的样子，难得有事情让他也烦恼，纲吉对于自己身上能有什么谜点更是不解了。

“当年决战密鲁菲奥雷的时候。”里包恩把干净了的玻璃杯倒扣下来，盯着纲吉的眼睛“你已经觉得大势已定了，就连最信任你的妻子都劝阻你不要因为战争而伤害到自己和自己的朋友，狱寺和山本私下来找过我，也表达过他们对于战斗的不自信以及对于失败的准备，虽然当时不可避免一战，但到底是什么让你在与守护者们会面后改变了决心，反败为胜的？”

“你还记得你曾经教导过我，不要随便给一个事情下定论吗？”沢田纲吉捂着嘴笑了起来，几十年过去了，他已经成为了一个足够成熟的男人，甚至连里包恩都也许摸不透了，“你刚刚说了一句，从你口中说出来的唯一错误的判断。”

“嗯？”里包恩挑眉，表示对于纲吉的话的怀疑。

“京子确实是我的妻子，”沢田纲吉叹了一口气，看了看窗外飞快向后跑的风景，“不过她不算是最信任我的人。”

窗外的风呼啸而过，纲吉感到自己的指尖有些冰凉，回忆顺着那些逆行而去的景色一起倒带，那些影像如今都那么真实地摆在自己的眼前——

“我别无所求，虽然我不想毁士气，但有的话我不得不说，”沢田纲吉坐在军师的位置上，睥睨着下面的六个人，“这一战我们凶多吉少，我只求大家尽力一战。”

人们都低下头，他们骄傲的首领第一次在这种情况下慌乱了，失去了想法，而他们此时能做的也不过是露出一些慰藉的表情，然后在明天竭尽全力，剩下的全部都交给上帝。

但可怕的是沢田纲吉自己失去了自信。

那一刻他不知道为何而战，他一一告别即将前往各个战场迎战的守护者们，生怕这一次就会是与其中哪个人的最后一次见面。

“嗯？想说什么？”纲吉看着依然没有离开会议室的云雀，趁着还没人敢进来让他靠在自己的怀中——连续几天的作战让他也有点吃不消了，他用手勾着纲吉的脖子，慢慢贴近他的耳朵——他就这么靠着自己，纲吉甚至怀念那种感觉，他多希望他能靠久一点，这样就能互相分担一点压力。

“我们都累了。”纲吉拍了拍云雀的后背，却被云雀的一根手指封住了嘴，没有给他继续说话的余地，可他却忍不住要继续，“原谅我，最后还是像一个草食动物一样。”

那一刻，世界仿佛静止在眼前，只能记得云雀的口型犹如慢动作一样回放——只剩下他的声音，在耳边无数次地放大、循环，直到充满整个脑子，直到填满他的心，直到它变成勇气让彭格列的首领在低潮的时候有了重新站起来，直到它变成细胞一点一点揉进纲吉的身体里，注入他的血液里，成为了他生命的一部分，转换为他的魄力，直到它成为了支撑着遍体鳞伤的沢田纲吉在最后不再倒下的理由，直到它也被融入火炎，燃烧至世界的尽头。

他的嘴唇慢慢靠近沢田纲吉的耳朵，只不过是轻轻地念出了几个字。

“我爱你。”

=END=


End file.
